A Game of Pai Sho
by InsaneMagician
Summary: OS - The second time Asumi goes visit her father for a game of Pai Sho, things take an unexpected turn. A man who is locked away for four years can see what she just came to realize; is she that transparent, or does he truly know her that well?


_Disclaimer_: Avatar: the Legend of Korra (because as much as the movie Avatar was awesome, it is still a Pocahontas adventure in space and Avatar: The Last Airbender came before the movie by James Cameron) belongs to Bryan and Michael [yeah I know them, we're on first name basis (I wish)] and, of course, Nickelodeon.

**A Game of Pai Sho**

She wasn't expecting a talk, after all, whenever they had played the game before, their focus was always on it; the game that is. So it was surprising when, after taking a piece, he spoke.

"Even though it has been a long time, I still know you best, Asami," placing the chip down, he turned to look at her with his red amber eyes, fingers not leaving the piece until she met his stare with her own light-green orbs, "tell me, is this the firebender you used to date? Are you two back together?"

She blushed; there was no denying it, he knew her. Hesitating, she took her time to look at the possibilities before picking a piece of her own.

"No, it's not Mako dad, but yes, a bender, a really strong one at that," placing her piece down she followed the movement three more times, "and no, it isn't Bolin either."

"The earthbender isn't for you," he agreed, moving his piece in a way that left her at a clear disadvantage; she was about to request for him to not say more, as she didn't want to lose, but he continued before she had a chance. "The Avatar though, is definitely the only option I thought myself.

"Tell me, does she know?" She had just figured a way of winning when he spoke those words, and she dropped her piece. "Asami, wait, you know it isn't a taboo subject within our circles and for all things that have happened, it's okay."

"Dad —"

"No, it's okay, I do not mind at all," he actually chuckled, smiling as he took her hands, "I do find the irony a little extreme; I hated benders and you fall for the epitome of bending, the Avatar."

"I don't want to talk about it." She answered firmly, taking her hands away from his and drying her tears.

"Asami, sunshine," the nickname felt like a physical punch; only her mother ever called her that. "I will forever love you, and I wish I hadn't betrayed you.

"You were right, you know?" He made a fist but she simply looked at the game board, trying to figure out what her winning move was, before she had lost focus. "I was so consumed by hatred, that I forgot love."

"I win." But she meant the game; she didn't want to listen anymore. Once she finished her move, he smiled, feeling triumphant that his daughter had once again surpassed him. "I'll go now —"

"Sunshine," his hand over hers sent a jolt of pain, but also rooted her to place, "I am very, _very_ proud of you. I know these are difficult times out there but, once it's over, go get her."

With that, he took off the one possession that had always remained his and, turning her hand so he could place it on her palm, she finally realized it. He was okay with it, he truly was, because he could see her own happiness. As he closed her hand around the ring of her mother that he kept in a chain, she went to hug him.

When she left the prison, she didn't have on any of her makeup (it had been ruined by her tears and she didn't have the strength to reapply it) but, it still felt refreshing; more tears fell as she looked at the green coral ring, the color of her and her mother's eyes. Her mother had been the biggest supporter of Varrick's Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center, the same he had blown just to fuel the war against the north. Why the woman loved things from the Water Tribes, she didn't know.

Smiling at a memory of sea prunes soup, she was glad Korra hadn't grown used to that taste and that her parents had cooked them seaweed noodles while they had been there. Maybe it was growing at the White Lotus compound that made the Avatar enjoy different kinds of cuisines, but she was grateful for that. Her mother had loved it though, as strange as it sounded.

"I don't envy our childhoods," she looked at the setting sun, placing the chain around her neck and wincing a bit at the platinum feel, "but I look forward to meeting again. And maybe, just maybe, spending the rest of our lives together."

With that, she began walking back to Air Temple Island. Tenzin gave her certain freedoms; she had helped with their air suits after all, but she didn't like overstepping. They had their rules, and it wouldn't do to break them. Not with Ikki and Meelo on the lookout, anyway.

Feeling the ring near her heart, she realized it was her father's way of giving her his blessing on her love, and to encourage it as well. Hiroshi Sato did, after all, love his wife, no matter time or distance, and knew as well as Asami that her mother would approve, and greatly. Blushing, the CEO of Future Industries made her way to her car; from there, to the docks.

Oh how she missed Korra.


End file.
